1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a recording medium on which a program is recorded, in which for contents stored in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and a portable information terminal, indication information of the contents is displayed to allow contents to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various personal information processing terminals are widely used, including a personal computer, a portable information terminal called PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), an electronic organizer, a mobile telephone terminal, and a game machine. Many of these information processing terminals have a so-called calendar function mounted thereon, which indicates a year, month, week, day and a day of the week. This calendar function is used to implement functions that manage data in the past and manage a schedule, and new functions are also considered.
For example, JP-A-2005-148935 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technique on a diary electronically opened in which days on which the diary is written are distinguished from days on which the diary is not written and the days are displayed on a calendar screen. With the use of the technique described in the Patent Reference 1, it is unnecessary to confirm the days on which the diary is written day by day, the days on which the diary is written are identified accurately and quickly, and the diary efficiently opened can be read.
In addition, JP-A-2004-46317 (Patent Reference 2) discloses a technique in which based on date information in file data generated by an information processing apparatus by itself, the file data is associated with the date of the date information and displayed on a calendar. With the use of the technique described in Patent Reference 2, information indicating when the past file data was generated can be reliably and accurately grasped by the display of a calendar.
In addition, JP-A-H11-232228 (Patent Reference 3) discloses a technique in which a message and a schedule having been inputted by indication information such as text on a calendar before is inputted by speech and the message and the schedule by speech can be reproduced and listened any time. By the technique described in Patent Reference 3, messages and schedules stored on a calendar can be confirmed by speech.